<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snow queen by irzzu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017170">snow queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irzzu/pseuds/irzzu'>irzzu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fables [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Fables - Freeform, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irzzu/pseuds/irzzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это сказка, и нету ее страшней.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fables [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snow queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MISSIO – I See You</p><p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У девочки-Седьмой была сильная, горячая привязанность – мальчик-номер-Пять.</p><p>Снежная Королева, владычица времени, смотрительница всех мировых часов брови тонкие выгибала, хмурилась, завидовала – сама себе не признаваясь в том – стучала когтями острыми по подлокотнику холодного своего трона. </p><p>Оставаться в одиночестве среди замерших во льду стрелок сотен тысяч хронометров, порталов, остовов жизней чужих ей было совсем невозможно.</p><p> </p><p>Королева забрала его, обломками изранила, заперла в своем прозрачном замке наедине с попыткой из нескладных осколков времени выложить слово «счастье».</p><p>Лёд проник в самое его сердце, искалечил, изрезал изнутри – даже сами глаза стали холодными прозрачными льдинками.</p><p>Она не любила его, она хотела, чтобы ее саму хоть кто-то наконец полюбил. Ей так невыносимо в обрывках собственного человекоподобия хотелось низменно и глупо обычного <i>по-человечески</i> счастья – чтобы хоть кто-то ценил, не представлял без ее рук холодных своего существования. </p><p>Чтобы был ей должен и даже помыслить не смел уйти, оставить одну в неизменной измерзшей статичности.</p><p> </p><p>Мальчик жмурится, сгибается надвое – к сердцу холодеющему, в кристалл недвижимый стремительно обратившемуся прижимает дрожащие ладони – и ничего больше перед собой не видит кроме ее лика во льды вмерзшего, на внутреннем взоре отныне высеченном.</p><p>«<i>Не откажи мне, будь так любезен</i>».</p><p>Он бежит, зачерпывая холодный воздух плоскими подошвами ботинок, режет мысками острыми пространство в каждом новом рывке. Сбивается с ног, оскальзываясь на льду, падает прямо в ее промерзшие объятия.</p><p>Все ее движения манерно-тягучи, она сама вся манерная, точеная, утонченная, изо льда веками назад кем-то созданная, выточенная – и хотела бы, быть может, согреться, да растаять боится слишком.</p><p>П я т ь. Светлый мальчик, тонок лёд его запястий, холодны теперь глаза – неотрывные от нее, ищущие по старой памяти былую забытую жизнь – глубоки зрачки, по ней шарящие, ласки ее – не ее вовсе – ищущие. </p><p> </p><p>Он с ней отныне – всегда рядом, всегда под приглядом, под дланью утонченной ее руки – и шагу от нее ступить не смеет, с колен угловатых своих сбитых встать не может и помыслить. Окровавленными пальцами перебирает бесконечно сотни льдинок и стеклышек – никак не получается у него им придать первозданный – <i>был ли таковой вообще когда-то?</i> – вид.</p><p>Девочка-цифра ночами все плачет и согревает очаг, всем и каждому в своей деревне говорит: «<i>он обязательно вернется</i>», внимания не обращая, что никто не слышит, никто не верит ей совсем. </p><p>Королева смеется от жалкости попыток, и тон высокий дребезжит, отражаясь от величественных сводов, холода прозрачных стен. </p><p>Девочка, ненавистная, маленькая и слабая – не чета ей, великой, величественной, мудрой и всесильной – <i>казалось бы, да нет</i> – собирает свою сумку и скрипку, одевается теплее и уходит из дома, не погасив призывный свет.</p><p>Ей хочется безжалостно всю силу отобрать, обобрать до нитки, прогнать подальше – и не то из владений своих, не то – из мыслей его, для нее неподступных.</p><p>А та все днями и ночами, растянутыми в годы идет и идет – в сугробах остаются глубокие следы ее маленьких ног. Говорит с ним – пусть только в мыслях собственных, да не прекращая ни на минуту – «<i>где же ты, отзовись пожалуйста, ответь</i>».</p><p>Королева сражается всегда искренне, истинный гнев ледяной льется сквозь пальцы, снегом заносит, дует злым ветром в завывающем опасном  <i>у х о д и</i>.</p><p>Девочка-Семь через ветер проходит, пробирается поступью шаткой, несмелой. От волков диких злостью спущенных сбегает и прячется. Не сбивается внутренним компасом, возвращается раз за разом – снова и вновь, по имени-номеру его зовет, помнит и забывать этого отзвука не собирается будто. Коснуться, увидеть даже его не может – откуда только силы столько в гадком этом утенке – да не сдается притом. </p><p>Приходит под двери самые, руками слабыми, маленькими ладошками греет, пытаясь весь вековой лед растопить, отобрать ее прелесть, украсть это – возможное ли вообще – «счастье».</p><p>Королева гневится и стены дрожат.</p><p>Он смотрит загнанно, над формулой нерешимой своей корпеет без устали, в руки, колени ее холодные лбом утыкается в слезах, просит – не то о помощи, не то о пощаде – не согреться в стенах вековых, заколдованных, ему бедному никак.</p><p> </p><p>Несносная, поганая девчонка никак не замерзнет насмерть, никак, гадина, не сдастся – скулит и шепчет, фонарь зажигает каждую ночь и вторит самой себе, все зовет его – «<i>вернись, пожалуйста, вернись</i>».</p><p>Королева изливается слезами, осколками злобы иссыпается, сжимая меж пальцев тонких темные пряди в безмолвном «<i>тебе меня не победить</i>».</p><p>Девочка молчит – смотрит глазами белыми, снега впитавшими в самую глубь, горит изнутри невозможно обычным простым человеческим сердцем – и словно знает больше самой Королевы, словно сколько бы целого мира без него не боялась, ее – не боится совсем.</p><p>Смычком тонким струн заснеженных касается – и звуком разбивает лед. </p><p> </p><p>Он замирает, и смотрит не на Королеву, смотрит мимо, сквозь нее. Губами продрогшими тонкими изгибается, сведенными тонкими пальцами последний осколок на место ставит – да только вместо «счастья» под ногами ее – цифра остроугольная ломаная, каждой гранью впивается в само утонченное нутро.</p><p>Королева с места срывается непристало-порывисто, самой себя недостойно – лицо собственное трещинами злыми исходит, она кричит надрывно и отчаянно – <i>да как ты смеешь, я для тебя была, я для тебя стала  в с е м</i> – а он ее не слышит больше.</p><p>С колен сбитых поднимается без усилия будто и уходит, за собой оставляя рушимые своды, идет по ломкому льду, не боясь оступиться – на звук скрипки, на отзвук тихого голоса – прямо к воротам, за собой оставляя звенящее пустотой  н и ч е г о.</p><p>Королева впервые в бесконечно долгом сроке своей жизни бежит, догнать пытаясь, настигнуть все слабеющим завыванием – и тот холодным ветром насквозь проходит, не останавливая, ни за что внутри него не цепляясь боле.</p><p> </p><p>Она споткнулась и упала, осколками льда осыпалась в беззвучном рыдании, а он только грохот услышал, да дальше, не обернувшись, пошел. И всякое «<i>ты должен мне</i>» о спину рикошетом билось, вглубь не проникая ни на грамм. </p><p>Мальчик не оборачивался, не смотрел, не видел – взглядом прикованный к бесполезной, обычной до отвращения девчонке – а стены сыпались, погребая ее под собой. </p><p>Шел напрямик непоколебимо, ступал уверенно<br/>
навстречу<br/>
настоящему<br/>
теплу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>